Cyprès
by Nmade
Summary: Tu ne trouveras jamais ce que tu désires plus que tout, Méduse... Le monde t'as retiré une parcelle de ton humanité. La vie t'as offert un cadeau empoisonné et personne ne le remarquera. La souffrance, la douleur... Ce sont des choses que tu ne connaîtra jamais. Tu pourra pleurer d'une peine de cœur, mais jamais d'un bras arraché.


Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle histoire sur l'un de mes OC ! Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture mais avant ça, quelques mots :

Cette fanfic sera centrée sur mon OC, élégamment appelée Méduse, elle comportera plusieurs couples puisque la vie n'est pas seulement d'un amour. Le titre Cyprès vient de l'arbre Cyprès, connu pour sa vigueur en hiver. Sa prononciation est telle si-près, c'est une indication et à vous d'en comprendre le sens.

Les personnages utilisés et la série ne m'appartienne pas, seule Méduse et son histoire m'appartienne.

* * *

 **Cyprès**

Une histoire basé sur la série TV The 100

 **Chapitre Premier**

« _Tu ne trouveras jamais ce que tu désires plus que tout, Méduse... Le monde t'as retiré une parcelle de ton humanité. La vie t'as offert un cadeau empoisonné et personne ne le remarquera. La souffrance, la douleur... Ce sont des choses que tu ne connaîtra jamais. Tu pourra pleurer d'une peine de cœur, mais jamais d'un bras arraché. »_

Des paupières s'ouvrirent à l'univers, dévoilant des iris digne d'une merveille venue des profondeurs sous-marines. Elles se refermèrent brusquement, dévoilant des cernes noirs et gonflés de fatigue. Une main albâtre se posa brusquement sur le visage, recouverte d'un fin duvet de grain de beauté. Seule la bouche était encore visible, rose et charnue à force d'être mangée, un souffle las en sortit. Un nez rond et légèrement remonter comme un cochon s'agita frénétiquement, comme si une poussière le gênait. La main passa sur le front pour cacher ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde, les iris bleutées réapparurent pour passer la salle en revue.

La salle grise semblait pâlir de honte devant l'apparence de la jeune fille. Fine, élancée, la peau d'un blanc cassé, parsemé de tache couleur crème, on voyait ses côtes tracer des dunes et ses seins semblaient fondre sans aide extérieur. Elle vit du coin de l'œil un homme rentrer dans sa prison de métal. Il était vêtu d'un habit bleu distinct pour son métier de médecin. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres fines, presque inexistante.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle, vous avez bien dormi ? »

La jeune fille se leva, semblant nullement embarrasser par sa nudité et posa un regard hagard sur l'envahisseur. Le médecin émit un son réprobateur en portant son attention sur ses cernes.

« J'imagine que non, comme presque toutes les nuits. Vous prenez toujours vos somnifères ? » Il sortit une petite torche en même temps, n'attendant aucune véritable réponse de la fille muette. « Vous connaissez le déroulement de l'examen, je dois voir si vous ne vous êtes pas blessée par mégarde. »

Le regard toujours hagard, elle reporta son attention sur autre chose pendant que le médecin passait sa torche sur sa peau et palpait son corps. Elle percevait très bien qu'il ne ressentait aucun plaisir en la voyant nu, seulement vêtu d'une humble culotte noir. Le médecin l'auscultait par simple devoir, pas parce qu'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une infime sympathie pour elle. C'était un peu compliqué, étant donner le monstre qu'elle était. Belle en extérieur, ressemblant à une poupée russe, gangrené à l'intérieur.

« Vous vous êtes coupée à la cheville. Je ne comprend pas comment vous faites dans un endroit si exiguë. »

Elle porta un regard différent à l'homme accroupit à ses pieds, un regard plein de mépris et de dédain. Elle bougea son pieds de façon à l'arracher de la prise du médecin.

« Ce n'est qu'une coupure, pas besoin d'un putain de pansement. »

Elle ouvrit pour la première fois sa bouche et cela, pour lâcher un gros mot que le médecin sembla éviter d'un revers de main. Il se leva et intima à l'adolescente de s'habiller. Elle enfila un pantalon gris saillant ses formes ainsi qu'un corset noir portant des trous à quelque endroit. Et pour cacher sa nudité, elle revêtue un tee-shirt tout autant en piteux état, un énorme trou en dessous des manches révélant une bretelle décorer d'un pitoyable nœud. Elle attacha ses cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval, mettant en valeur sa mâchoire carré.

Le médecin claqua des doigts et deux gardes entrèrent dans sa cellule. Il leur souffla un ordre et ils sortirent un taser.

« Contre le mur ! Tendez votre poignet ! »

« Quoi ? Attendez, j'ai 18 ans dans 3 jours, c'est pas encore l'heure de mon exécution ! »

Sans avertissement préalable, le premier garde la plaqua au sol, pendant que l'autre enclenchait un bracelet sur son poignet. Elle sentit des aiguilles perforer sa peau sans aucune douleur. Elle tourna son visage vers le second.

« Vous foutez quoi, là ? »

Pour seule réponse, une main plaqua son visage contre le sol.

« Donne lui un coup de taser, à cette garce, histoire qu'elle ferme enfin sa gueule. »

Elle sentit l'électricité frémir dans son corps, faisant trembler ses veines et ses organes. La douleur n'y était pas, encore une fois, mais le coup la sonna quand même. Et avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle entendit juste le docteur ricaner ''Bon débarras''.

Lorsque Méduse se réveilla, elle eut l'impression de s'être prit une bonne cuite au chloroforme. Relever son visage pour elle était presque un défi, elle était pantelante et extrêmement faible. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle était allongée, sa tête reposant sur un coussin peu confortable. Ce qui l'a réveilla vraiment, fut non pas les personnes qui lui parlaient, mais les odeurs. Elle sentait des odeurs qu'elle ne connaissait pas, presque trop agressive pour ses narines vierges. Elle n'avait senti dans sa vie, que l'odeur de l'air sans saveur de l'Arche. Là, il y avait une odeur d'arbre, de terre, d'humidité...

« Clarke ! Elle s'est enfin réveillée ! »

Elle eut l'impression de dévisser sa tête pour la tourner vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Un beau garçon aux cheveux brun arrivant aux épaules. Une jeune fille vint près d'elle et prit son pou. Elle était blonde, comme elle, et respirait une confiance en elle sans épreuve. Cela la gêna presque.

« Tu te sens bien ? T'as dormis 3h de plus depuis notre arrivée sur Terre. Je sais pas ce qu'on t'as fais, mais ils t'ont bien droguée. »

Aux mots de la blonde, la jeune fille la fixa de ses yeux intimidant par leur couleur surnaturelles.

« Notre arrivée sur Terre ? T'as fumée ma p'tite ? » Elle siffla, n'appréciant pas vraiment la blague.

« Oh... Tu ne dois pas savoir. » Elle se tourna vers le brun. « Finn, emmène la dehors qu'elle comprenne elle-même. »

Au contraire de se qu'elle aurait voulu, elle ne put résister lorsque l'homme l'aida à se lever. Il lui envoya un sourire goguenard lorsqu'il l'a senti le repousser mais finalement, capituler, et ce sourire enclencha un grognement de sa part. Au début, Finn voulait juste l'aider à se tenir debout, mais en voyant que Méduse avait encore du mal à faire marcher ses jambes, il passa un bras sous ses genoux pour la plaquer contre son corps.

« Tu joues à quoi, là ? » Sa phrase ressembla à une faible protestation.

« Je me comporte en gentleman. Maintenant, attention les yeux. »

Il souleva la bâche comme il le pouvait, avant de sortir du vaisseau. La lumière fut d'abord trop forte pour la blonde qui ferma les yeux. Elle savoura en premier les odeurs, tellement nombreuse, et le soleil tapant sur sa peau, réchauffant pour la première fois son être. Sa tête partit en arrière, montrant son cou aux rayons, appréciant ses doux baisers enflammés. Elle entendit Finn rire mais oublie bien vite qu'il était celui qui l'a portait. Elle entendait le vent, le bruit des feuilles s'entrechoquant, le chant des oiseaux, les brindilles qui craquaient sous un poids.

« Whoua... » murmura-t-elle, comme à bout de souffle.

« Tu devrais aussi regarder le paysage. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, un part un, comme si elle avait peur du cadeau qu'on lui offrait. Son souffle se coupa brusquement lorsqu'elle découvrit les grands conifères montant jusqu'aux ciels et les couleurs plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres.

« C'est ça, la Terre ? » Elle souffla, plus pour elle même.

« Tu croyais que c'était quoi ? Le paradis ? »

La voix ne provenait pas de Finn, mais d'un garçon qui venait juste d'arriver dans son champs de vision. Il bomba le torse devant elle, ou Finn et les toisa avec un remarquable dédain qui lui donna envie de lui en décocher une. Elle intima au garçon de la déposer sur le sol, se qu'il fit sans remarque, et reprit son masque d'indifférence.

« J'suis désolé pour toi, poupée, mais y'a des sauvages en peau d'ours qui veulent notre mort donc niveau paradis, on y est pas encore. »

Méduse leva un sourcil qui lui donna la puce à l'oreille qu'elle ignorait de quoi il parlait. Finn prit le relais pour lui expliquer la situation.

« Pendant que tu dormais, on a monter une expédition et des hommes nous on attaqués. L'un des notre est blessé mais ils l'ont emportés donc on retourne le chercher. »

« Tu vas chercher un mec, en terrain inconnu et en plus ennemi ? »

« C'est ça. »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais Finn dut remarquer qu'elle avait très envie de le traiter d'idiot. Il lui sourit, semblant rassurant mais le lascars reprit son manège de mâle dominant.

« Bon, t'as fini de la draguer ? Moi j'vous attends pour aller chercher l'autre con. »

Au même moment, Clarke sortit de la navette et posa une main sur l'épaule de SpaceWalker. Elle dévisagea longuement le lascars avant de lui demander, d'une voix froide et autoritaire, où était Bellamy. A l'entente de ce prénom, Méduse émit un grognement qui ne passa pas inaperçue pour le brun à ses côtés. Il lui envoya un regard interrogateur, remontant l'un de ses épais sourcils mais la jeune blonde ne lui donna aucune explication à son soudain changement d'humeur. Le lascars, dénommés Murphy, fit voler une de ses mains en l'air, les intimant de la suivre. Comme un seul homme, Clarke et Finn le suivirent.

Méduse resta un long moment à les regarder partir. Elle prit une longue inspiration en profitant de toute les merveilles sensorielles qu'elle venait de découvrir avant de rejoindre les trois. A son arrivée, Clarke lui lança un regard étonnée, mais Med' chassa sa question d'un revers de main, avant de prendre une sorte de lance en bois, poser contre un arbre.

« Tu sais te servir de ça ? »

Elle releva la tête vers le brun qui venait de parler, ce n'était ni Murphy, ni Finn, et elle reconnu très facilement Bellamy par sa tenue de garde. Sans un mot, Méduse brisa la lance en deux, emportant avec elle que la partie pointu.

« Non, je ne sais pas me servir d'une lance. Mais je sais enfoncé un pieu dans une gorge, si ça peut te rassurer. »

Elle entendit Murphy étouffer un rire moqueur, et elle ne manqua pas de comprendre qu'il se moquait d'elle. Depuis le début, il lui donnait des surnoms accentuant sa fragile apparence, et Méduse faisait preuve d'un self-controls hors-pair devant son attitude. Quelque chose qu'elle ne s'habituerait pas longtemps. Elle sentit le regard perçant de Clarke sur elle et lorsqu'elle tourna ses yeux, elle hocha la tête, comme pour dire qu'elle acceptait qu'elle vienne. Elle ne répondit pas, mais les deux filles s'échangèrent un long regard où elle perçut sans problème la profondeur. ''Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, mais j'accepte que tu viennes.'' semblait-elle lui intimer.

« On y va. » Ordonna Bellamy

Pour Méduse, elle eut l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient, surtout à cause de Murphy qui parlait pour railler presque tout le monde. Elle restait en arrière, avec un homme du nom de Wells qui boitait à ses côtés. Elle lui avait proposée d'utiliser sa lance brisée comme atèle pour qu'il arrête de les ralentir. Mais au contraire de s'énerver, l'homme refusa gentiment sa proposition. Il avait besoin de son arme si on les attaquait.

« Comment tu t'appelles, en fait ? » C'est Murphy qui parlait, marchant à l'envers pour pouvoir la voir.

« Méduse. » Souffla t-elle, trop doucement pour que ça paraisse anodin.

Bellamy se tourna vers elle, levant un sourcil. Ils n'avaient pas entendu son murmure. Elle avala sa salive, et elle sembla acide au contact de sa gorge sèche. Son regard se porta un peu partout, comme cherchant un échappatoire. Elle mordit ses lèvres couleur pêche et sursauta en entendant l'exclamation de Wells, le seul à avoir entendu son murmure.

« C'est toi Méduse ? Je... Je t'imaginais pas comme ça... » Il descendit un regard torve sur elle.

« Tu m'imaginais comment ? Comme un monstre hideux ayant un regard plein de folie ? »

Elle était menaçante, son regard surnaturel s'assombrissant de haine, comme un nuage gris cachant la beauté du ciel bleu. Sa main se referma plus fortement sur son arme. Elle s'apprêtait à le menacer s'il racontait trop de détail sur sa vie. Mais Wells ne fut pas la personne qui annonça son état de santé, ce fut Clarkes, celle qui menait le groupe. Elle tourna un regard plein de surprise vers Méduse, sa frêle bouche tremblant en sortant ces quelques mots :

« Tu es celle qui présente une mutation d'un gêne ? La seule enregistrée parmi les 2000 habitants de l'Arche... »

« Algoataraxie ou Insensibilité à la douleur si c'est trop compliqué pour vous de comprendre. Maintenant, reprenez votre putain de rythme de marche, histoire qu'on tombe pas sur un Jasper mort. »

Méduse décida de s'enfuir, elle passa entre les personnes en ne manquant pas de cogner l'épaule de Murphy. Tout devant, elle sentait comme des brûlures dans son dos, le regard du groupe dévisageant ses hanches fines, ses longs cheveux blonds monter en une queue de cheval. Soudainement, elle sentit quelqu'un courir vers elle, de part le bruit de sa marche. Elle empoigna son arme en imaginant très bien l'un de ses coéquipiers vouloir la poignarder dans le dos pour vérifier si elle ressentait vraiment aucune douleur. A sa grande surprise, elle se sentit emporter dans les airs et finissant le ventre contre une épaule et le visage contre un bas de dos masculin. En regardant les personnes derrières, elle comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait encore de Finn. Elle pressa la pointe de son arme contre son flan, n'imaginant que très bien ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Mais un rire naturel secoua les épaules du garçon.

« Calme toi, j'évite juste que tu te blesse inutilement. »

« Je ne suis pas faible, Finn. »

Il ralentit le pas, laissant les autres les dépasser et une fois derrière et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, il descendit la blonde de ses épaules. Il la regarda longuement, scrutant ses réactions pendant que la jeune fille le regardait de travers, attendant tranquillement qu'il parle.

« Je sais très bien que t'es pas faible, vu que je connais pourquoi tu as été emprisonnée. Mais les autres semblent l'ignorer pour l'instant, alors je vais garder ton secret. Et ta haine pour Bellamy, même si je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu le déteste tant. » Il eut un sourire goguenard devant l'air peu enchantée de la blonde.

« T'as intérêt à fermer ta gueule. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et rejoint le groupe. Elle vit le sourire perfide de Murphy, et souffla en se préparant à ses railleries. Avec un ricanement qui donna envie à Méduse de s'arracher les cheveux, le lascars la laissa passer en s'écartant exagérément de son chemin. Elle entendit Bellamy menacer Clarke de lui retirer son bracelet par tout le moyens. Elle releva un sourcil discret mais préféra se taire lorsqu'elle vit au loin la rivière où le drame s'est déroulé. D'un seul coup, la tension monta entre chacun, même Murphy cessait de se comporter comme un gamin. Finn s'avança vers une pierre tachée de sang et indiqua un chemin. Le groupe le suivit sans un mot, tous aux aguets et ils finirent par trouver Jasper accroché à un arbre. Méduse fut bien vite perturbée par ses gémissements incessants, mais se garda bien de lui demander de se taire sachant qu'elle connaîtrait jamais cette situation.

« Clarkes ! »

Méduse détacha son regard du spectacle immonde de Jasper pour voir la blonde s'engouffrer dans un trou, tout juste rattrapée par Bellamy. Mais en voyant le garçon prendre du temps à la remonter, alors qu'avec sa musculature apparente, il n'aurait eut aucun mal, elle comprit qu'il était en train d'hésiter à mettre en pratique sa menace. La tuer, pour que son bracelet ne marche plus. Wells arriva, comprenant également à quoi jouait le plus âgé, et les remontèrent tout les deux. Méduse s'approcha de la scène et porta un regard haïssant sur Bellamy, qui le remarqua et baissa la tête. Un ''Tch'' méprisant sortit d'entre ses lèvres, et elle regarda dans le fond de la fosse pour remarquer des piques semblant peu aimable.

« Murphy, tu viens m'aider à décrocher Jasper. »

Murphy soupira avant de rejoindre Finn et escalader l'arbre. Cela sembla étrange pour la jeune fille qu'un piège soit aussi simple à éviter. Une fosse avec des piques et voilà, rien d'autre. Elle se méfia d'autant plus, faisant le tour de l'arbre pour repérer les lieux. Mais rien, aucun autre piège. Elle soupira et commença à trottiner pour rejoindre les autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Clarke prévenir qu'il y avait quelque chose dans les hautes herbes. Croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, Méduse courut vers la blonde et vit une panthère se jeter sur elle. Prit dans son élan, la jeune fille sauta et heurta l'animal dans un bruit mêlant couinement, cri, et tir. L'animal se releva et feula, commença à tourner autour de Méduse. Celle ci sentit très distinctement ses entrailles la brûler et remarqua qu'elle avait une balle enfoncée dans l'épaule. Elle lança un regard furibond au détenteur de l'arme, qui semblait être Wells.

« Méduse ! »

Elle se retourna, voyant l'animal se précipiter sur elle. Elle se jeta sur le côté et roula dans la terre.

« Tire putain ! » S'adressa t-elle à Wells « Tire ! »

Wells bafouilla, disant qu'elle était dans sa ligne de tir, et qu'il ne pouvait pas tirer. Ni une, ni deux, Bellamy le poussa et reprit son arme. Il pressa la détente et l'animal s'allongea aux pieds de Méduse, qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Bellamy s'avança et jeta un regard à la guerrière qu'elle ne put décrypter. Elle décida de le classer comme un regard de défi.

« Méduse ! Montre moi ta blessure ! » Clarkes commença déjà à baisser son haut pour regarder le trou ensanglanté.

« C'est bon, tu t'occuperas de ça plus tard. C'est Jasper pour qui il faut s'inquiéter. »

C'était une jeune fille brune qui s'était occupée de bander sa blessure. Elle avait d'abord retirée la balle grâce à une sorte de pince, s'excusant presque à chaque fois qu'elle pensait lui faire mal. Puis, elle avait posée une compresse et bandée comme elle le pouvait la blessure. Le vrai médecin, ce n'était pas elle mais Clarke, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, et elle était occupée avec Jasper. Elle soupira avant de hocher la tête vers la brunette pour la remercier.

« Je m'appelle Octavia, en fait. »

Elle l'a regarda longuement, ayant l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom. Elle ouvrit les paupières plus largement en comprenant qui elle était.

« Tu es la sœur de Bellamy ? »

Elle grogna presque et Octavia fut surprise à son tour. Elle ouvrit ses fines lèvres en voulant sûrement poser une question mais son frère entra à son tour dans la navette. Méduse leva les yeux au ciel devant ce concours de circonstance. Elle se leva, épousa son pantalon, pour enfin sortir. Enfin, elle l'aurait voulu mais Bellamy attrapa son bras sans aucune douceur. Elle lui jeta un regard fiévreux de haine mais ne put détacher son bras de sa prise, il était bien trop fort.

« C'était stupide ce que t'as fais tout à l'heure, avec la panthère. »

Elle ne trouva rien à dire, car il avait raison, elle s'était mise en danger pour rien. Elle s'était précipitée, sans évaluer la situation et s'était prit une balle perdu en signe d'avertissement. Son cerveau ne cessait à présent de lui rappeler qu'elle ne ressentait peut-être aucune douleur, mais qu'elle n'était pas immortel pour autant.

Devant son manque de réaction, Bellamy la lâcha et elle put enfin s'échapper de son regard oppressant. Dehors, le soleil avait laissé place à la nuit et les 100 fêtaient joyeusement la capture de leur leader. Méduse sentit l'odeur de viande cuite. Son nez frémit, remuant de droite à gauche comme si l'odeur la gênait et elle tourna les talons pour s'éloigner du bruit. Elle s'engouffra dans la forêt seulement éclairée par la lune et se posa contre un arbre, se reposant des événements de la journée. Elle posa ses yeux sur les constellations, se rappelant qu'encore ce matin, elle était enfermée entre quatre murs là-haut.

Elle soupira. Elle était libre aujourd'hui mais demain, elle ne savait pas si elle serait encore en vie. Sa maladie, était à présent sa dernière préoccupation en sachant qu'elle pouvait se faire tuer d'une minute à l'autre par un Natif.

« C'est dangereux de rester seule si loin du camp, Med. »

Elle releva la tête pour voir Finn, debout à côté d'elle et lui tendant une brochette de viande. Elle accepta le cadeau sans rechigner et le brun se posa contre le tronc. Il releva la tête pour regarder le ciel, comme elle le faisait quelques instants auparavant. Méduse sentit ensuite son regard convergé vers elle, pendant qu'elle mangeait.

« Ça te dérange pas que je t'appelles Med au lieu de Méduse ? » Pour seule réponse, il eut un hochement de tête négatif et il rigola. « Alors Med... Dis-moi, pourquoi t'es-tu retrouver en prison ? Je connais vite fait l'histoire mais de bouche à oreille, ça s'est vite fait transformée. »

« Et quel histoire as-tu entendu, toi ? » Elle finit son bâton et le jeta au loin.

« J'ai entendu que tu avais frappée à mort un homme. »

« C'est ça. »

Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment, cherchant les mots pour expliquer la situation. Elle secoua sa tête, soupirant et faisant voler ses cheveux bouclés de droite à gauche. Elle porta son regard vers les étoiles, qui lui donnait du réconfort et un semblant de courage.

« Ma maladie, ma mutation, fait que je ne ressens aucune douleur physique. Je ressens toute les autres sensations, une main qui me touche, la chaleur, le froid, une lame qui s'enfonce dans ma chair, même la brûlure d'une balle. » Elle porta une main à sa blessure. « Toute ma jeunesse à été rythmer par des gamins qui s'amusaient à me blesser pour tester mes limites. Celui que j'ai tuer, s'amusait en classe à me couper les cuisses sous le bureaux, et lorsqu'on découvrait ça, je racontais que je me les faisais moi même. »

Elle sentit le regard pesant de Finn sur ses épaules. Il la regardait avec pitié, elle n'avait pas besoin de tourner sa tête pour le savoir. Et elle savait que lorsqu'elle allait continuer son récit, il allait changer d'attitude envers elle, et la traiter de monstre.

« Un jour, la démence frappa à ma porte. C'était un garde, il me tendit un cutter et me dit que je ne devais plus me laisser faire. Une fois en cours, j'ai serrée très fort la lame et j'ai donner un coup, puis deux, puis trois, et ainsi de suite. A chaque fois que je l'entendais hurler et me supplier d'arrêter, je répétais cette même phrase : ''Alors, ça fait mal ?''. Il est mort lorsque je lui ai tranchée la gorge. » Elle soupira. « Je ne regrette pas mon geste, maintenant ça fait partie de moi. Mais j'ai peur du sentiment que j'ai éprouvée en le voyant. J'étais heureuse, euphorique, folle... Je suis un monstre. »

Elle entendit Finn pousser un soupir qu'elle n'arriva pas à comprendre. Stupeur ? Pitié ? Dégoût ?

« C'est derrière toi, maintenant. »

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, surprise, avant de souffler un faible ''Quoi ?''. Elle avait l'impression que la phrase du garçon n'était qu'un écho de son envie d'être pardonnée. Mais méritait-elle vraiment d'être pardonnée aussi facilement ? Elle se leva précipitamment, comme si le sol était fait de lave. Elle recula jusqu'à l'arbre en face du premier, gardant son regard effaré dans celui sérieux du brun. Soudainement, elle ressentit une haine sans nom prendre possession d'elle. Elle ne haïssait pas Finn, qui pensait que la pardonner était bon pour elle. Elle se haïssait elle-même, et si elle était incapable de se faire mal pour extérioriser sa rage. Elle pouvait hurler, elle pouvait frapper, elle pouvait pleurer...

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » Elle l'empoigna pendant qu'il se levait pour le plaquer contre l'arbre. « Pourquoi tu me pardonnes ? Tu devrais pas plutôt m'insulter, me dénigrer, me regarder avec haine et dégoût ?! » Le souffle saccader de l'homme se fit sentir sur sa peau crémeuse. « J'ai tuée quelqu'un, Finn ! Et j'ai ressentis du plaisir à le faire ! »

Finn et Méduse se toisèrent pendant de longues secondes, les deux se regardant avec colère. Les yeux bleu empereur de la blonde luisait au contact de la lune, donnant à son apparence quelque chose de surhumain. Sa bouche était contractée en une grimace faisant défaut à sa beauté. Des mèches de ses cheveux s'étaient détachées de son nœud d'élastique dans son excès de fureur et coupait son visage en plusieurs. Sa respiration rude faisait trembler de froideur la peau du brun, et jouait avec l'une de ses mèches.

« J'ai rien contre t... »

« Dégage ! »

Méduse se recula en criant ses mots. Elle était perdu. Elle ne savait pas quelle mouche l'avait piquée pour qu'elle raconte cette histoire à quelqu'un, surtout Finn qu'elle venait seulement de rencontrer. Il semblait ressentir de la sympathie pour elle, et elle venait de tout briser parce qu'elle se sentait pas méritante.

Voyant que le brun ne bougeait pas, elle prit l'initiative de partir.

Ses pas étaient rudes, lourds et elle arriva au camps dans une humeur furibonde. Ses poings étaient serrés de rage et ses yeux vissés vers un seul objectif, trouver un endroit où dormir. Seulement, Murphy arriva dans son champs de vision, se positionnant juste devant elle pour lui barrer le chemin. Il releva un sourcil en la voyant décoiffée et énervée, puis, son visage s'illumina en voyant Finn arriver derrière. Il émit un rire rauque avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de Méduse et l'emporter avec lui vers les festivités.

« Écoute, ce genre de type, c'est des connards. Faut pas que tu te fasses du mal pour lui, poupée. »

« Je peux savoir de quoi tu me parles ? »

« T'es pas énervée à cause de Finn ? » Murphy leva un sourcil.

« Tu devrais penser à écrire un livre, vu ton imagination. »

Au contraire de ce qu'elle aurait pensée, le brun rigola sincèrement et tapota son épaule. Il lui envoya un sourire qu'elle prit comme séducteur. Murphy l'invita juste à prendre du bon temps autours du feu, où déjà, une belle bande d'homme et de femme racontait leur histoire. Elle s'assit à côté d'un homme métisse, nommé Miller, qui racontait une histoire qui avait pour but d'effrayer chacun. Murphy, à ses côtés, se moquait du jeune black et de ses expressions excentriques.

« Et toi, Méduse ? T'as pas une histoire à raconter ? C'est chacun son tour ! »

Elle porta son regard sur une femme brune, nommé Roma et de son amie Bree, celle qui venait de lui parler. Elle leva un sourcil, ouvrant la bouche et passa sa langue devant ses dents, réflexe lorsqu'elle cherchait quelque chose à raconter. Elle regarda autours d'elle, puis les constellations au dessus de sa tête. Murphy lui donna un coup sur l'épaule, l'intimant de se dépêcher.

« Ok, hm... On raconte que dans une montagne toujours enneigée, rode une femme à la beauté extrême et à la peau aussi blanche et froide que la neige. » Elle remarqua derrière le feu, Roma et Bree s'avancer pour mieux écouter. « Lorsque deux hommes jeunes et beaux s'aventurèrent dans cette montagne, elle leur apparut et leur posa cette question : ''Suis-je belle ?''. Bien sur, les hommes furent obligés de répondre que oui, sa beauté est trop surnaturel pour mentir. Ensuite, la femme passe sa main sur le bas de son visage et le gratta, de la neige en tombe. Elle leur montre sa nouvelle apparence, un monstre sans bouche ni joue, portant des dents pointues et noirs de sang. Elle leur repose la même question : ''Suis-je belle ?''. Le premier homme, prit d'horreur, s'enfuie, le deuxième, prit de pitié, lui dit qu'elle était toujours aussi belle. Alors, la femme posa sa main sur le bas de son visage, et sa peau froide le gela et le brûla. Il se retrouva comme elle, sans bouche, ni joue. »

Bree retenu un bruitage de dégoût, que Murphy ne se retint pas de produire. Elle s'amusa à voir les visages tant tôt surpris, tant tôt dégoûtés de son auditoire. Soudainement, quelqu'un arriva derrière elle et elle releva le visage pour voir Bellamy.

« Et le premier homme, qui s'est enfuie, il lui est arrivé quoi ? »

Les yeux de Méduse s'humidifièrent de fatigue, donnant à ses iris l'impression qu'une mer déchaîner y résidait. Elle regarda longuement l'homme plus âgé, et lui répondit, perdant toute once de plaisanterie.

« Elle l'a tuée. »

Bellamy remonta l'un de ses sourcils mais Méduse oublia bien vite sa méfiance et baissa son regard sur la cicatrice au dessus de ses lèvres. Cette cicatrice... Elle grogna et eut envie de lui sauter au cou, pour y enfoncer ses dents comme aurait aimer le faire la panthère qu'il a tué. Peut-être qu'elle aurait put utiliser cette excuse pour vraiment lui arracher la jugulaire.

« Hey ! »

Elle se remit dans une meilleure position pour tourner sa tête vers Roma, elle ne semblait pas très heureuse des éclairs qui régnait entre Bellamy et la blonde.

« Tu l'as apprise où cette histoire ? »

« Une vieille amie aimait bien me faire peur. Je crois qu'elle n'as jamais compris que ses histoires ne faisaient peur qu'à elle même. »

Roma ouvrit sa bouche pour poser une énième question mais son attention fut prit par Bellamy, qui congédia Miller pour s'asseoir près de Méduse. Elle porta son regard sur lui et son attitude de leader qui lui déplaisait tant. De son couteau, le brun désigna son bracelet électronique.

« Je dois te retirer ça. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour que tu sois libre. »

Un rire sardonique sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Elle secoua exagérément ses épaules et tourna son regard vers le ciel. La pleine lune était très haute dans le ciel et illuminait autant sa peau d'une couleur irréelle que celle du leader des 100. Ses taches de rousseurs étaient moins visibles que les siennes, qui prenaient toute la surface de son visage, autant son nez que son front et ses joues. Elles étaient moindre, et il ne devait en avoir aucune autre sur son corps. La blonde elle, en avait sur tout le corps, en particulier sur ses épaules et ses cuisses. Souvent, ses taches lui rappelait l'horreur qu'elle avait fait, comme des éclaboussures de sangs.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas faire chier ta ''princesse'' plutôt ? Je m'en fou du comment ou du pourquoi tu veux retirer ces bracelets mais je crois pas en ta foutu bonne foi. T'es pas un messie, Bellamy. »

« Tu me donnes pas le choix. » Il soupira, un soupir agacé et désolé. « Murphy, tiens là. »

« Non ! »

Murphy souffla un ''Désolé, poupée.'' avant d'attraper ses bras et de la tenir fermement contre son buste. Seulement, Méduse lui donna un coup de tête dans la mâchoire, ce qui ne sembla pas l'arrêter. Bellamy attrapa son bras, et coinça sa lame entre sa peau et le gadget. D'une pression, il le retira et le jeta dans les flammes. Méduse profita de son inattention pour frapper son torse de ses pieds et le pousser loin d'elle.

« Faudra que tu penses à dire aux personnes qui retire le bracelet, qu'à cause de leur acte, il ne reverront plus jamais leur famille, leur amis et leur petit-ami qui sont rester sur l'Arche. »

Elle se leva, et cracha toute sa haine et sa rancœur en un postillon bien cadré aux pieds du brun, toujours assis sur le sol. Elle se tourna, faisant voler ses cheveux qu'elle détacha en un geste rageur avant de partir.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésiter pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou un petit follow pour me faire plaisir !


End file.
